Redeem Us From Our Solemn Hour
by Thehowlingxoxoxox
Summary: Kagome's final moments before commitin suicide when Inuyasha finds her how will he find a way to bring her back?
1. Angels

A tear rolled down her face as she looked before her.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear all the _

_Whispers the warning's so clear._

Kagome ran as fast as she could she stopped by a stream.

"Inuyasha…how…could…you… I thought…before she could say anymore

ran to the well letting tears fall freely down her soft skin.

She dashed out of the shrine and stopped in the kitchen.

_I see the angels I'll lead them to your door ._

_There's no escape now no mercy no more no remorse cause I still _

_Remember the smile when you tore me apart._

She stared at he jaggedobject right in front of her.She grabbed and sprinted

To her room,locked the door and collapsed on the floor and fell on her knees.

_you took my heart deceived me right from the start you _

_showed me dreams I wished they'd turn into real you_

_broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie_

_just a lie._

She slowly picked up the knife and held it before her.

"_Inuyasha I wish you the best life with kikyo"_ Kagome thought.

_Sparkling angel I couldn't see your dark intensions your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel tell me why? what is the reason? The Thorne in your eye._

_I see the angels I'll lead them to your door there's no escape now no mercy _

_No more. no remorse cause I still Remember the smile when you tore me apart._

She walked up to the mirror and took one last look at herself .

"_I look to much like that bitch"_ She thought with rage.

_you took my heart deceived me right from the start you _

_showed me dreams I wished they'd turn into real you_

_broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie_

_could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This word may have failed you it doesn't give you _

_Reason why,_

_You could have chosen a different part of life._

She slowly took the knife and held it against her heart.

_you took my heart deceived me right from the start you _

_showed me dreams I wished they'd turn into real you_

_broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie_

_just a lie._

"_Inuyasha I will always love…you."_

She the knife to her heart and slowly blood teared down her shirt.

She lied there lifeless with only one thing in her mind "_Inuyasha"_

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._


	2. kikyo?

Inuyasha said his goodbyes to kikyo.

"_now to see where that wrench went"_Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha walked to kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Shippo asked in a worried tone.

"isn't she with you" inuyasha asked

"after you left she went for a walk then she came back crying and

She was going back home" Miroku said.

"Well maybe if you weren't making out with that clay bitch

She would still be here" Sango said with a tint of anger.

"_uh oh that means she saw me and kikyo"_Inuyasha thought as he stormed out

Of the hut and entered the bone eaters well.

He ran out of the shrine.

He stopped, his heart, his body he just stood there he couldn't move.

"Kag..ome "Inuyasha said in a shaky voice.

He walked over to the lifeless body and started to cry in her chest.

He kissed her cold lips but still no movement.

"_Maybe she really is…"_He shook his head violently he couldn't say it.

He picked the fragile body and held her bridal style after wards he jumped in the well.

Why?why was this happening to him? He let tears slowly fall down his face.

Kagome's was his bestfriend was she? or maybe she was more than that?

No he cleared his thoughts._" Why would she like a filthy half-breed like me?"_

Inuyasha walked in the hut.

Shippo ran to Kagome.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR HURT MY MOMMY AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! Shippo yelled in sorrow.

"Is she dead? Sango asked while letting tears fall down freely.

"yes" He said softly hanging his head down.

"Sango grabbed a sword and held to Inuyasha's throat.

"Kagome was like a sister to me and thanks to you and your dead bitch and now she's… dead" Sango spat as she took comfort in Miroku's arms.

"

Inuyasha sighed and took a step outside.

He walked through the forest and gazed at the moon and saw Kagome's face.

"hmmm. He moaned.

He got up and looked through the trees _"Soul collectors!Kikyo!"_

He ran through the and saw a clearing.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo greeted with a smile.

"Kikyo"he answered simply.

"Well Inuyasha now that my reincarnation is dead me and you

Can be together" She stated.

**Note I will make future chapters longer at the moment I am making **

**A few adjustments.**


	3. I love you?

" What do you want Kikyo" Inuyasha hissed

" I was only thinking of our future together" She said innocently

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said softly while starring at the ground.

"Inuyasha I just want us to be together" She said taking a few steps forward.

Inuyasha stepped back a little." I won't bite Inuyasha"Kikyo said wrapping her

Arms around his waist. "I love you Inuyasha"Kikyo said

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his face softened.

"I love you too"Inuyasha whispered softly tightening the embrace.

Back with Sango

Sango saw the whole thing her shattered in pieces.

"I can't believe that two timing bastard!" Sango shouted.

"now now Sango no need for fowl language "Miroku said

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango said feeling something on her lower backside.

SLAP!!!

"You'll never learn! "Sango shouted

"I can't help that my hand has a mind of it's own "Miroku pleaded.

"Save it" She spat.

Back with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I want to help you find Naraku "Kikyo offered

"Kikyo I would love for you help us" He said as he leaned over for her lips.

She pulled back and smiled gracefully as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

Their walk back was silent.

"Guys I have news "Inuyasha said.

"What is it now "Sango said annoyed.

"Kikyo Joined the group ".Inuyasha announced with a grin on his face

And turned to face Kikyo.

She smirked her plan had worked.

The group gasped. Sango was now furious.

"_How dare he Kagome dies and he goes back to that slut!!!"_ Sango thought with anger she walked over to Kikyo giving a good punch.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled as blood prickled down her kimono.

Inuyasha walked over to the scene.

"Sango why did you do that!" Inuyasha shouted while standing in front of Kikyo.

"Me you should be ashamed you're the one who betrayed Kagome she love you and now you go sucking up to that dead bitch you asshole!

"I don't need that wrench anymore" He said with a smirk.

Sango walked back to the hut "whore" She whispered enough so Kikyo could her Sango looked over to face Kikyo sending her death glares.

Later that day…..

Sango was outside peacefully sitting in a field of flowers.

"Sango dear it is getting cold why don't you come inside" Miroku said in a worried tone.

"I can't" She stated as a tear slowly dripped from her face.

" Sango what's wrong?" Miroku said.

" I can't stand to see Inuyasha with kikyo it makes me mad to know that he isn't aware how much he is hurting Kagome… and me. Sango confessed.

"Oh Sango" Miroku pleaded as he took her in his arms.


	4. sweet sorrow

_Last time…….._

" _What do you want Kikyo" Inuyasha hissed_

" _I was only thinking of our future together" She said innocently_

"_I'm sorry" Inuyasha said softly while starring at the ground._

"_Inuyasha I just want us to be together" She said taking a few steps forward._

_Inuyasha stepped back a little." I won't bite Inuyasha"Kikyo said wrapping her_

_Arms around his waist. "I love you Inuyasha"Kikyo said_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened, his face softened._

"_I love you too"Inuyasha whispered softly tightening the embrace._

_Back with Sango_

_Sango saw the whole thing her shattered in pieces._

"_I can't believe that two timing bastard!" Sango shouted._

"_now now Sango no need for fowl language "Miroku said_

"_Shut up Miroku!" Sango said feeling something on her lower backside._

_SLAP!!!_

"_You'll never learn! "Sango shouted_

"_I can't help that my hand has a mind of it's own "Miroku pleaded._

"_Save it" She spat._

_Back with Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha I want to help you find Naraku "Kikyo offered_

"_Kikyo I would love for you help us" He said as he leaned over for her lips._

_She pulled back and smiled gracefully as they walked back to Kaede's hut._

_Their walk back was silent._

"_Guys I have news "Inuyasha said._

"_What is it now "Sango said annoyed._

"_Kikyo Joined the group ".Inuyasha announced with a grin on his face_

_And turned to face Kikyo._

_She smirked her plan had worked._

_The group gasped. Sango was now furious._

"_How dare he Kagome dies and he goes back to that slut!!!" Sango thought with anger she walked over to Kikyo giving a good punch._

" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled as blood prickled down her kimono._

_Inuyasha walked over to the scene._

"_Sango why did you do that!" Inuyasha shouted while standing in front of Kikyo._

"_Me you should be ashamed you're the one who betrayed Kagome she love you and now you go sucking up to that dead bitch you asshole!_

"_I don't need that wrench anymore" He said with a smirk._

_Sango walked back to the hut "whore" She whispered enough so Kikyo could her Sango looked over to face Kikyo sending her death glares._

_Later that day….._

_Sango was outside peacefully sitting in a field of flowers._

"_Sango dear it is getting cold why don't you come inside" Miroku said in a worried tone._

"_I can't" She stated as a tear slowly dripped from her face._

" _Sango what's wrong?" Miroku said._

" _I can't stand to see Inuyasha with kikyo it makes me mad to know that he isn't aware how much he is hurting Kagome… and me. Sango confessed._

"_Oh Sango" Miroku pleaded as he took her in his arms._

With Kagome

"where am I?" Kagome asked herself while rubbing her temples.

"Dear child you are dead".

"WAIT WHO SAID THAT!" Kagome yelped at the the shadow figure.

"your prophecy follows darkness look"

Kagome gazed in a vision

_Kagome unsheathed her sword and plunged through many villagers_

"_TAKE THE VILLAGE!" She yelled in triumph._

_She stared at her men who slaughtered an killed many _

_End of vision_

"i.s.s that.. really meee..e?" She stuttered.

"yes you possessed anger and it took over"

" I will revive you and let you choose"

"Ugh my head"Kagome whined while shaking her head violently.

"ahh I see you awake"

"Hey it's you!" Kagome shouted.

"ahh I see you remember me well I came to give you this" The figured pulled out a stick object wrapped around a silk cover

And tied around a ribbon. "what is it?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

"It's The sword of Ares, The sword you fought with in your vision" She answered simply.

She untied the ribbon and Kagome took it in her arms and instantly a blue glow shined.

"well I see it has chosen you as it's master"

"Okay but why me?" Kagome asked

"because you show hatred and anger to just kill someone" She answered.

"well my time here is done you have chosen the path of war" She said as she disapeared.

"Ooh what's this" Kagome asked herself as she picked up a Red armor with gold outline matching skirt, and Combat boots.

"Time to kill people" She answered bluntly.

-----With The group---------

"Oh well if it isn't Ms.bitch" Sango mocked as Kikyo walked by.

She smirked"Yashie-poo sango is being mean to me" She complained.

"Sango will you give Kikyo a break" He spat

"Yeah right and now were gonna be best friends and do each other's hair and gossip boys HELL NO!" She hissed

"Sango dear no need for such rudeness" Miroku scolded

"Shut it lecher!" Kikyo barked

"Shut up and let's go" Inuyasha said and they set off.

----------With Kagome--------------

A tall man entered the palace (Kagome's).

"What it is Theodore?" Kagome asked In a bored tone while laying side ways on her throne.

"My lady There's a demon who claims to speak with you" He stated simply.

A tall man with long dark raven black hair while wearing a huge armor

Kagome glanced in the horror "Naraku" She whispered.

"ahh my sweet Kagome stay put for I have a deal with you my empress" He Answered in amusement.

"What is it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it includes a specific half demon and a dead bitch" he replied.

"Inuyasha" She said softly.

"Yes that mutt I want you to help me kill him and form an army" He responded.

"I'll do it" She plainly replied while playing with her nails.

"Good answer" He said before disappearing.

"Ugh whadda bastard" She whispered as a young woman came in.

"My lady your son has been bathed" She announced

"Thank you serea" She replied as she walked through a main hall and stopped at a door and walked to a baby crib and

Picked up a baby infant with long shimmering silver hair and glistening amber eyes with cut doggy ears.

"_Just like his father"_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

_Hahaaha I will make the chapters longer just getting started with this on review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
